


Iacet

by repenting (wetbreadstick)



Series: unabashed debauchery [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, PWP, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/repenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold, smooth hand slaps over his mouth before he can yell and he’s shoved back onto the bed unceremoniously, the intruder landing heavy on his torso.</p><p>“You’re a liar, Hinata.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iacet

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA!!! SPOILERS FOR HINATA'S SHSL TALENT!!!  
> warning for dubcon/coercion!!!

When the door slams open in the middle of the night, Hinata starts awake.

He’s still half-asleep when a figure comes storming towards him. His first and only thought is this is it, I’m going to die. He scrambles to get off the bed, legs twisting in the covers, heart pounding frantically as his mouth opens to scream for help—

A cold, smooth hand slaps over his mouth before he can yell and he’s shoved back onto the bed unceremoniously, the intruder landing heavy on his torso.

“You’re a liar, Hinata.” 

Hinata’s chest heaves with terror, eyes wide. It’s a moment before he can make the mystery voice out to be Komaeda’s.

Fear changes to anger immediately, and he reaches up to grab Komaeda’s wrist, yanking his hand away from his mouth.

“What are you talking about? Fuck, Komaeda, you scared the sh—” 

“Shut up.” Komaeda hisses, not giving him a chance to finish his sentence. Hinata’s bewildered, now— Komaeda’s never spoken to him like that before. He’s always been so self-deprecating, even reverent when he speaks to Hinata.

“You told me- I thought, you were special, but you’re just like me! You’re nothing!” Komaeda raves, a hand clenching tight around Hinata’s bicep. 

Hinata’s blood runs cold. Fuck, he had wanted to keep that secret from Komaeda for as long as he could.

“Komaeda, I didn’t lie— I didn’t know, how could I—!” Hinata answers desperately, twisting under Komaeda’s hands. He’s afraid again, now, nervous sweat shining at his temple.

“No!” Komaeda grinds out, grip tightening on his arms. “You’re worthless. All that time, I thought, I thought!- you could match up to the other Super High School Levels, but you’re worthless!” he spits, leaning in close. Hinata’s breath comes quick as their proximity increases, pulse hammering away.

“And now,” Komaeda’s voice drops low, eyes shining fervently. “I’m not afraid to touch you.” he shifts on top of Hinata, hips dragging slowly downwards. “You’re the same as me, you see, a useless worm!”

Hinata’s breath catches in his throat as he stares up at Komaeda, reluctant interest stirring in his stomach. He shouldn’t— shouldn’t like the idea of Komaeda having his way with him. Komaeda’s dangerous and toxic.

“Does that excite you, Hinata-kun?” the honorific sounds like a mockery now as Komaeda slides off of Hinata, positioning himself in between the other’s parted legs. “That I can have you now?” he croons, eyes whipped up to a frenzied phosphorescent green. 

“Komaeda,” Hinata gasps, wriggling backwards to try to reach a sitting position. Komaeda immediately grabs his hips, pinning him down immobile to the mattress.

“You’ve had me this way before, Hinata-kun. Why should I not repay the favor? We are the same, after all.” Komaeda grins, leaning over him. Hinata shivers as Komaeda’s hands travel up his body, over his unresisting arms to pin his wrists above his head.

Komaeda’s strong. He doesn’t look it, but the way Hinata tugs at his grip shows that his strength isn’t going to fail anytime soon. Komaeda pulls one of his hands away, shifting to hold both of his wrists in the other. His other hand wanders down Hinata's body, fingers resting at the front of Hinata's pants.

And, shit, he's hard-- Hinata mentally curses himself, head tipping back as he flushes with embarrassment. He doesn't want to be manhandled, not by Komaeda of all people. Hinata jumps as Komaeda cups him with a hand, dragging his fingertips over the fabric gently. He lets out a humiliated noise at the touch, hips twitching.

"Does this excite you, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda's breath washes sickly warm over his cheek, his awry silver hair brushing his forehead. Hinata doesn't reward him with an answer, instead turning his head to the side in defiance. He pulls at Komaeda's grip once, twice, to test if he can escape-- and yelps as Komaeda bites the juncture of his neck and shoulder, teeth sinking into his skin.

"Ow, fuck!" Hinata hisses through gritted teeth, feeling the area throb. Komaeda has the gall to laugh against his skin, before his cool fingers deftly yank down his pajama bottoms. Hinata's body jerks at the sudden exposure to cold air, heat crawling up his chest.

"You are enjoying this," Komaeda accuses, sneering. Hinata's eyes snap open and he glares up at Komaeda, who grins crookedly and lets go of his wrists. He then grabs the hem of Hinata's pants, pulling them down past Hinata's knees to expose all of him completely. Hinata leaves his arms skewed above him, chest rising and falling in shallow breaths as his hands clench at the bedsheets. He knows there's no point in trying to avoid this, now.

Hinata knows what's coming next: "Komaeda," he tries to warn again, but the word is cut off in a hiss of breath as Komaeda trails a slim, cold finger down his cock and over his balls, down to prod at his entrance. "Wait, wait," Hinata gasps, head buzzing with both discomfort and stimulation. He manages to turn onto his side, hand scrabbling at the bedside table and yanking open the drawer. He pulls out a small, half-used tube of lube and practically throws it at Komaeda, arms shaking.

Komaeda really laughs then, voice a shivery tinkling sound. "So eager, Hinata-kun. What, you think a completely _normal_ , worthless person like you deserves this?" Komaeda practically trills, Hinata gritting his teeth and shuddering at the sound of the bottle being opened. He jumps again as slick fingers nudge none-too-gently at his entrance, before pushing in without preamble. A groan escapes Hinata as Komaeda pushes his fingers inside, Hinata squirming as he scissors the digits inside him.

The sensation isn't pleasant. It's too rough, too fast, Komaeda's fingers moving quickly and stretching almost mechanically inside him. Then his fingertips press against a spot that makes Hinata cry out and arch his back, hands grabbing at the pillow above him. Komaeda's laugh is lost in the static buzzing in his ears. His cock aches, the head leaking precum as heat throbs and soars in his abdomen.

Then Komaeda's fingers are gone, the lack of stimulation making him feel empty. He closes his eyes tight, tensing as Komaeda grabs his legs and presses them up, thighs almost pressed to his chest as Komaeda's cock nudges against his stretched hole--

\--then he's pushing inside of him, Christ, the burn and stretch making Hinata's breath catch in his throat. He chokes on air, legs shaking as Komaeda finally seats himself all the way inside of him and hits home.

"Does that feel good, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda croons, fingers clenching cruelly tight on his thighs as Hinata groans again, head falling back and lips parted slightly as he pants. He opens his lips to answer, but it comes out as one long, drawn-out moan as Komaeda starts to fuck into him at a jackhammer pace; luminous, insane green eyes staring down at him.

Hinata lets out a hoarse yell as Komaeda thrusts into him particularly hard, his cock twitching. Komaeda doesn't seem to care, just carries right on fucking him like he's there solely for his pleasure.

"You're pathetic, Hinata," Komaeda grinds out, breathing hard as Hinata shakes apart under him. "You're nothing! You don't - ah - deserve this!" he breathes, Hinata gasping as Komaeda hits his prostate.

"Komaeda, ple-e-a-se," Hinata manages, begging even as Komaeda's words sting. His body jerks with each thrust, hands fisted desperately in the bedsheets as his cock leaks onto his belly.

"What, you want me to touch you? M-maybe if-- you, ah, tell me how weak and worthless you are!" Komaeda laughs, voice cracked by his own ragged breaths. Hinata makes another humiliated noise, heat building behind his navel.

"I'm p-pathetic," Hinata groans out past clenched teeth, eyes shutting tightly. "I'm n-not worth anything-- fuck, Komaeda, please!" his cry reaches a high pitch, head tipping back in ecstasy as Komaeda pounds into him with renewed vigor.

"You're not fit to kiss my shoes," Komaeda continues, eyes wild, punctuating every word with a thrust. Hinata's toes curl and he lets out a wail of pleasure as Komaeda hits that spot over and over again, supernovas bursting like fireworks behind his eyelids. He moans, ashamed to feel pleasure, feeling the other boy's thrusts grow erratic as Komaeda stutters out a gasp. Komaeda comes with a high-pitched whine, hips jerking sharply as he buries himself in Hinata.

Hinata can't help but whimper at the feeling of come inside of him, strange and foreign. He's still hard, helplessly so, but Komaeda shows no sign of caring, the other boy panting and sated.

Komaeda looks up with a sickly sweet smile, letting go of Hinata's legs as he pulls out of him. Hinata holds back a gasp at the resulting emptiness, legs trembling as he lets them fall back to the mattress. Komaeda swipes his thumb over the head of Hinata's cock, practically giggling when Hinata jumps and groans wantonly.

"I hope you remember this," Komaeda says, smiling as he tucks himself back into his pants and slides off the bed. Hinata regards him from where he lies, chest heaving and cock throbbing. "Oh! And, don't touch yourself, Hinata-kun. You don't deserve release." he turns to leave, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Hinata watches him go, a shuddering sigh leaving him as the door closes behind Komaeda. He rolls over onto his side, come leaking out of him.

He falls asleep hard and wildly turned on, too pathetic to even touch himself.


End file.
